Telescopic cylinder assemblies have been employed as actuators in boom cranes, digger derricks, pole setters (stingers) and other extension/-retraction mechanisms. For some applications, it is desirable to use a multiple stage telescopic cylinder assembly having full stage selection capability. To this end, some telescopic cylinder assemblies have included an inner cylinder mounted to a base and an intermediate cylinder and an outer cylinder of successively greater diameter mounted on the inner cylinder in telescopic relationship. Selective independent extension and retraction of the intermediate or first stage cylinder have been achieved by means of internal porting, but external hoses heretofore have been needed to accomplish selective independent extension and retraction of the outer or second stage cylinder. A problem with such assemblies is that the hoses can fail and lead to break-down. There also is a requirement for hose reels, external hose supports, guides, etc. to compensate for the extension and retraction of the assembly.